


Кто мы

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Баки возвращается домой избитый, Стиву остается только гадать, что произошло. Поиски ответа приводят его к правде, которой его друг, возможно, не готов поделиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864941) by [reclusiveq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq). 



> Пейринг: скинни!Стив/Баки  
> Рейтинг: PG-13
> 
> За бетинг огромное спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/)

Стив снял с плиты кастрюльку с кипящим супом, стараясь не обжечься. Супа было мало, но его должно было хватить заполнить их желудки. Стиву даже удалось раздобыть крошечный кусок мяса, хотя в основном суп состоял из картошки и капусты. Так или иначе, он вкусно пах, а Баки заслуживал того, чтобы хорошо его накормить, невзирая на расходы.

Его друг в последнее время вкалывал в гараже как проклятый. Там уже давно был выставлен на продажу старый мотоцикл, но после того, как за несколько месяцев его так никто и не купил, начальник пообещал Баки, что если тот некоторое время будет работать дополнительные часы бесплатно, то сможет забрать мотоцикл себе. 

Это означало, что Баки почти не появлялся дома, а когда приходил, обычно был очень уставший. За последние несколько недель он выходил развеяться только один раз, прошлым вечером, и даже тогда вернулся домой раньше, чем Стив ожидал, и выглядел ещё более утомлённым, чем до этого. Стив никогда прежде не видел у Баки такого выражения лица, но Баки лег спать прежде, чем он успел спросить, что произошло. 

Стива, разумеется, беспокоило, что Баки слишком много работает, но Баки на это никогда не жаловался. У них была припрятана старая коробка из-под сигар, в которой они хранили свои сбережения. Не то чтобы у них было много отложено — большая часть их денег уходила на квартирную плату и на еду, — но всё же у них было кое-что припасено на чёрный день или на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. 

Но Баки очень хотел мотоцикл. Он сказал Стиву, что когда получит его и отремонтирует, он хочет отправиться путешествовать по Америке со своим другом. Стив едва ли мог поспорить с тем, что сбежать из Бруклина было бы здорово. Он очень хотел увидеть Большой каньон. 

Стив тихонько подпевал песне, которую крутили на радио, и, пританцовывая, накрывал на стол. Сегодня у Баки был день рождения, и, хотя они не могли себе позволить устроить вечеринку, Стив по крайней мере приготовил ему ужин. Ещё он нарисовал для Баки картинку и завернул её в коричневую бумагу. Это был простой рисунок, на котором они вдвоём ехали на мотоцикле. Вообще-то Стив не видел мотоцикл, он никогда не был в мастерской, где работал Баки, но Баки очень хорошо его описал. 

Дверь в квартиру открылась, Стив посмотрел на своего друга, и улыбка тут же пропала с его лица. 

— Баки, черт возьми, что с тобой случилось?

Баки ответил ему кривой усмешкой, впечатление от которой несколько портил огромный синяк на щеке. Его одежда была порвана и испачкана в грязи.

— Ничего особенного. Не беспокойся. 

— Кто-то снова что-то сказал обо мне?

Обычно это было причиной того, что Баки выглядел так, словно его переехал автобус. 

— Нет. Просто упал на улице, — сказал Баки, качая головой.

Стив нахмурился. Хотя Баки в самом деле иногда бывал немного неуклюжим (это был секрет, о котором почти никто не знал), было очевидно, что он не просто упал. Стива не один раз били, так что он прекрасно знал разницу между тем, когда ты нечаянно споткнулся и упал, и тем, когда тебя впечатали в стену. Если Баки избили из-за Стива...

Это был бы не первый раз, когда Баки ввязался в драку из-за Стива, но на этот раз всё выглядело по-другому. Можно сказать, хуже. Стив подошёл ближе и протянул руку, чтобы помочь. Когда он оказался рядом с Баки, то понял, что именно показалось ему неправильным. Баки всё ещё был в рабочей одежде. Баки, который всегда очень тщательно следил за своим внешним видом, всегда переодевался и приводил себя в порядок, прежде чем уйти из мастерской. А сейчас он был одет в свою рабочую одежду, волосы прилипли к голове, чёлка падала на глаза, и он весь с ног до головы был покрыт машинным маслом, грязью и кровью. 

— Ужин вкусно пахнет, — сказал Баки. — Сейчас, я только приведу себя в порядок.

— Баки…

— Я сказал, не беспокойся об этом. Просто дай мне минуту, чтобы умыться. — Баки повернулся и медленно прошел в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь. В тишине стук захлопнувшей двери прозвучал очень громко.

В ожидании Стив немного походил по комнате. Баки уже слишком долго был в ванной, поэтому Стив подошел к двери.

— Баки, тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Я выйду через минуту.

Стив слышал едва скрытую боль в голосе Баки и упрямо толкнул дверь. У него перехватило дыхание. Баки в одном нижнем белье сидел на краю ванны. Его вид заставил Стива задрожать, но он постарался задвинуть подальше эти мысли. Он не был уверен, что Баки бы к ним хорошо отнесся. Хотя Стив уже давно принял свои наклонности, принял, что ему нравились люди обоих полов, он прекрасно знал, что для большинства это было недопустимо. 

Баки был занят тем, что промывал рану на голове, и, когда он взглянул на Стива, на его лице были написаны вина и раздражение. Всё оказалось даже хуже, чем Стив предположил поначалу. Вся правая сторона его тела была покрыта синяками, и, хотя Стиву сперва показалось, что волосы Баки слиплись от пота, теперь стало понятно, что они были покрыты засохшей кровью. 

— Я же сказал, что выйду через минуту, — слабым голосом произнес Баки.

— Ты не просто упал, Баки. Если ты не хочешь рассказать, что произошло, то позволь мне хотя бы помочь тебе обработать раны. Ты всегда мне помогал, теперь пришла моя очередь. Моя мама была медсестрой, я кое-что знаю о первой помощи.

Баки вздохнул, затем кивнул, уронив руки на колени. 

— Ладно. 

— Спасибо. Теперь скажи мне, где тебе больно? — Стив обработал каждую область, на которую указывал Баки, почти ничего не говоря. Баки избегал встречаться со ним взглядом и, сгорбившись, смотрел в пол. Стив не пытался добиться от него ответов и просто старался быть осторожным, помогая своему другу. 

— Я думаю, я пару дней не смогу работать, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Баки. Стива охватило желание обнять Баки, но он не поддался ему. 

— Всё в порядке. Я завтра схожу в гараж и скажу твоему начальнику, — Стив ободряюще положил руку на плечо Баки. 

— Нет, не надо этого делать, — торопливо сказал Баки. — Я имею в виду, там сейчас мало работы, так что босс будет рад сэкономить немного денег. 

Стив не был дураком. Он мог понять, что к чему. Что бы ни случилось, это произошло в гараже, и либо коллеги Баки, либо его начальник были в этом замешаны. Стив поднялся на ноги. 

— Давай я помогу тебе одеться, а потом мы вернёмся за стол и съедим праздничный ужин. 

Баки быстро покачал головой, не двигаясь с места.

— Я сам могу одеться, — заявил он.

Он не убрал руки с колен, и это не осталось незамеченным для Стива, но он решил, что это не могло быть тем, о чём он думал. Баки не такой, как Стив; вероятно, он просто хотел сохранить остатки своей гордости. Он редко нуждался в помощи, как сегодня.

— Хорошо. 

Стив вышел из ванной и прислонился к стене. 

Ужин получился таким хорошим, как он и ожидал, и от еды настроение у Баки значительно улучшилось. Они избегали обсуждать его травмы и говорили о других вещах.

— Стив, чёрт возьми, как тебе удалось достать говядину?

— Оказал небольшую услугу мяснику. Его посыльный заболел, так что я выполнил для него пару поручений. Улавливаешь иронию? У него не было денег, чтобы заплатить мне, поэтому он дал мне несколько кусочков мяса пожирнее. 

Баки рассмеялся, и Стив немного расслабился.

— Как прошло твое свидание вчера вечером?

Вопрос немного смутил Баки.

— Неплохо. Ходили в новый бар. 

Стив улыбнулся.

— Дело зашло дальше танцев? 

Ему было любопытно. Обычно Баки не торопил события с новой девушкой.

Баки внезапно очень заинтересовался едой в своей тарелке, и Стив задался вопросом, насколько далеко они зашли. Он не ревновал. Ему нравился Баки, но он знал, что тот предпочитает женщин, ведь он всегда ходил на свидания только с ними. Стив оставил эту тему и вместо этого подарил Баки свой подарок. Он еще успеет подразнить Баки потом, когда его другу станет лучше. 

***

Ночью Стиву долго не удавалось уснуть. Баки без жалоб терпел боль, но он ворочался всю ночь, и его прерывистое дыхание доносилось до кровати Стива. Баки было гораздо больнее, чем он хотел показать, и Стив расстраивался из-за него. 

Когда наступило утро, Стив убедился, что Баки удобно устроился. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки слишком торопился встать на ноги после того, как его так сильно избили. 

— Там еще осталось немного еды, так что мы можем съесть её на ужин. Я пойду к мяснику, предложу немного поработать на него. Уверен, у него найдутся для меня поручения. 

— Береги себя, ладно? — сказал Баки, усаживаясь на диван с книгой. Он не поднимал глаз на Стива.

— Это не я весь синий как слива, — парировал Стив. — О себе беспокойся. Сегодня я добуду нам тесто.

— Тогда ты выбрал неправильную работу, — подразнил его Баки, обернувшись через спинку дивана и глядя на него. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой расплатились тестом, тебе нужно работать на пекаря. 

Баки увернулся от газеты, которую бросил в него Стив, и рассмеялся. Стив усмехнулся и поспешил уйти. 

Он не то чтобы соврал. Он собирался выполнить несколько поручений для мясника и, возможно, поискать какую-нибудь работу, за которую платили бы деньги. Их сбережений хватило бы на то, чтобы недолго продержаться, и, даже если Стив получал за свою работу только еду, это тоже было подспорьем, но рано или поздно им всё равно понадобятся наличные. Однако прежде чем заняться всем этим, Стив собирался сходить в гараж, чтобы выяснить, что на самом деле случилось. Гараж был расположен неподалеку от их дома, и Стив не думал, что это займет много времени. 

Он остановился перед зданием, чтобы посмотреть на мотоцикл, стоящий снаружи. Стив понял, что этот тот мотоцикл, про который говорил Баки, но в таком случае Баки преуменьшил объем работы, которую над ним надо было проделать. Неудивительно, что никто не хотел его купить. Хром был покрыт ржавчиной, обод переднего колеса был погнут, и, хотя Стив в этом совершенно не разбирался, но он был уверен, что выхлопная труба должна быть повернута под другим углом. И это только то, что он заметил на первый взгляд.

Стив оторвал взгляд от мотоцикла и зашел в гараж. На него нахлынул тяжёлый запах смазки и горячего металла. Стив вытер нос рукой, грудь у него сдавило. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы медленно дышать, не желая, чтобы у него сейчас случился приступ астмы. 

— Эй? — позвал он, услышав голоса мужчин, работавших в задней части гаража. 

Грузный бородатый мужчина вышел откуда-то из задней части гаража, на нём был заляпанный машинным маслом комбинезон, вид у него был привычно раздражённый. Он был намного выше Стива, но в этом не было ничего особенно. Все были выше его. Стив быстро оглядел внушительного мужчину, ища какие-нибудь следы недавней драки, но, кроме нескольких ссадин на костяшках пальцев, ничего не обнаружил. Может, Стив ошибался, и драка произошла не здесь. Либо этот мужчина в ней не участвовал. Стив не знал, сколько механиков здесь работало. 

— Да? — резкий и грубый голос механика оборвал мысли Стива.

— Я друг Ба.. Джеймса Барнса, — Стив быстро поправил себя, подумав, что мужчина мог не знать прозвища Баки. Он не хотел, чтобы мужчина понял, почему он на самом деле сюда пришел. — Он вчера сильно поранился, и несколько дней он не сможет работать.

— Скатертью дорога. Скажи этому педику, что он может поискать себе другую работу. Здесь его не ждут. 

Стив был захвачен врасплох его грубостью. 

— Что? — глупо спросил он. Конечно, Стив знал, что означает слово «педик». Его так называли не один раз, но про Баки так не говорили никогда. 

— Парень, ты глухой? Он уволен.

— Но… Баки не гей, — едва сказав это, Стив осознал, как слабо это прозвучало. Он только предполагал, что у Баки нормальная ориентация, потому что он всегда встречался только с женщинами. 

Мужчина откинул голову и расхохотался, и несколько других механиков подошли поближе, чтобы узнать, над чем он смеется. Они все смотрели на Стива с некоторой долей презрения, к чему он привык. Стив не заметил ни на одном из них никаких следов драки. Либо Баки не сопротивлялся, либо его избили не эти парни. С учетом того, как эти парни себя вели, Стив подозревал первое, но он с трудом мог в это поверить. 

— Не гей? — Босс (Стив уже понял, что это был босс, хотя не мог вспомнить его имя) покачал головой. — Ты его не слишком хорошо знаешь, верно? Мы видели его, когда он выходил из специального бара в Гринвич-Виллидж с другим мужчиной. Тебе лучше держаться от него подальше, парень. Передай ему, что если он ещё раз сюда заявится, так просто мы ему этого не спустим. И мой мотоцикл он не получит. 

Они все ушли вглубь гаража прежде, чем Стив успел собраться с мыслями. Его щёки залило краской, когда он понял, что именно они подразумевали. Все знали, что такое Гринвич-Виллидж и что происходит в его окрестностях. И эти парни сказали, что… Баки — красивый, обаятельный, улыбающийся Баки — отправился в бар для геев, и его босс поймал его и избил его за это. 

Стив разозлился и сжал кулаки. Он собирался пойти за ними и всё им высказать, но затем он подумал о Баки. Стиву придется найти настоящую работу, пока Баки не поправится. Если бы Стив заболел, он точно знал, как в этом случае поступил бы Баки. Баки, не обращая внимания на свои раны, пошел бы искать работу, потому что он всегда был упрямым ослом. Баки всегда заботился о Стиве, и теперь пришло время Стиву сделать что-нибудь для него, не привлекая особого внимания. 

Ну, в основном не привлекая. Стив посмотрел на мотоцикл. Баки так сильно его хотел, но теперь он его уже никогда не получит. Сглотнув, Стив подошел к нему и взялся руль. Мотоцикл был тяжелее, чем показался ему с виду. Стив не был физически сильным, но он был разозлён, и если так случилось, что мотоцикл упал и получил повреждения… что ж, у Стива не хватило бы сил, чтобы это предотвратить. 

***

Когда Стив вернулся вечером домой, Баки подогревал на плите остатки вчерашнего ужина. Сейчас он выглядел намного лучше, и, увидев его в неярком кухонном свете, Стив был поражён тем, насколько Баки красивый, даже после того, как его избили. Может ли он вообще об этом думать? Не то чтобы они жили в слишком уж благопристойном районе. Стив знал, что две женщины, жившие наверху, спали друг с другом, и что довольно много парней выходили на улицу по ночам, переодевшись в женскую одежду. Стив не думал, что идея могла шокировать Баки, особенно с учётом того, что Стив о нём узнал. Но в таком случае почему Баки это скрывал?

Стив долгим взглядом посмотрел на своего друга, затем пригладил рукой волосы и сел за стол. 

— Баки, ты гей? — Стив сам был удивлён своей прямотой, но он должен был знать.

Баки повернулся и моргнул, застигнутый этим вопросом врасплох. Он в замешательстве поднял брови, затем нахмурился. 

— Ты ходил в гараж. Черт возьми, Стив, я же сказал тебе не делать этого. 

— Я должен был узнать правду, — возразил Стив. — Я слышал, как ты ворочался прошлой ночью, тебе было очень больно. Ты вообще отбивался? 

Баки не ответил. Вместо этого он отвернулся и пожал плечами, подтверждая догадку Стива.

— Ты всегда давал отпор, Баки. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь в школе нападал на меня или на кого-то еще, ты всегда дрался. Почему не в этот раз?

— Потому что этого того не стоило, — просто ответил Баки.

— Не стоило? Баки, это всегда того стоит. Ты должен был защищаться.

— Нет, мне нужно защищать тебя. — Баки внезапно покраснел, как будто сказал слишком много. Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Значит, ты теперь знаешь. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Конечно нет. В нашем районе никто никого не станет судить строго, потому что в этом нет ничего, что надо стыдиться. Я имею в виду, я уже давно знал, что мне нравятся и мужчины, и женщины.

Баки повернулся к нему, на лице у него были написаны удивление и признательность.

— В самом деле? И те, и другие?

Стив тепло улыбнулся другу. 

— Да. Я хочу сказать, я не афиширую это. Кроме того, тощий коротышка вроде меня всё равно никому не нужен, — пошутил он. — Так что кому я мог бы рассказать? 

Баки глубоко вздохнул, подошёл к столу и сел.

— Я не был уверен до тех пор, пока не пошёл гулять тем вечером. Помнишь Сьюзи?

— Сьюзи Фонтейн? Это с ней ты пошел гулять? — Стив был впечатлён. Эта девушка ни с одним парнем не соглашалась пойти на свидание. 

— Да, оказалось, что ей нравятся женщины. Я просто оказал ей услугу. У неё было свидание с другой девушкой из школы, но она не могла просто так выйти из дома. Её отец избил бы её, если бы узнал, куда она на самом деле собирается. Поэтому я пошёл с ней на «свидание» в этот бар. Я правда не собирался ни с кем там знакомиться, но этот парень пригласил меня потанцевать, и я подумал, какого чёрта. Мы не только танцевали, у нас было… фондю. 

Стив присвистнул. Фондю было их кодовое слово для секса. Баки придумал это, когда они были подростками, потому что его братья и сестры задавали много вопросов. Никто из них не знал, что оно на самом деле значит. Баки сказал, что прочитал его на листовке, и оно звучало очень многозначительно. Но это позволяло им разговаривать и шутить в присутствии сестёр Баки, не беспокоясь об объяснениях про птичек и пчёлок. 

— Тебе понравилось?

— Да. Немного. В любом случае, это было весело. Я думаю, мне понравилось бы больше, если бы я был с кем-то, кто мне на самом деле небезразличен. Но он был хороший, и мы предохранялись. 

Баки всё ещё немного краснел, поэтому Стив наклонился и положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Всё в порядке, Баки. В этом нет ничего плохого. Эти придурки из гаража просто ничего не понимают. 

— Не уверен, что я тоже, — сказал Баки, пробежавшись рукой по волосам, и поморщился, задев ссадину. 

Стив улыбнулся и встал. Он подошел к радио и включил его, потом вернулся и схватил Баки за руку, потянув его наверх.

— Нечего здесь понимать. Ты такой, какой есть. И ты не должен перестать быть самим собой только потому, что кому-то это не нравится. А теперь потанцуй со мной.

— Потанцевать с тобой?

Стив рассмеялся над замешательством Баки. Его предложение было непреднамеренным, но он правда хотел, чтобы Баки забыл всё то, что эти парни ему наговорили. 

— Да. Давай. Ты не можешь танцевать с другими парнями и не танцевать со мной. Это было бы нечестно. Кроме того, разве мне часто удается потанцевать?

У Баки дёрнулся вверх уголок рта. 

— Хорошо.

Он отвел Стива туда, где было больше места, а затем, поймав следующий такт музыки, закружил его в танце. Играла весёлая музыка, подходящая для более быстрых танцев. Стив улыбался, как идиот, когда Баки позволил себе забыть о своих проблемах, и смеялся, когда они прыгали и кружились по гостиной.

Баки сделал шаг назад, зацепился ногой за кофейный столик и с ворчанием упал на диван, увлекая Стива вместе с собой. Стив приземлился на него, всё ещё смеясь. Баки ухмылялся, словно довольный кот, хотя ему должно было быть немного больно. Его глаза были закрыты, грудь вздымалась после танцев. Стив пару мгновений смотрел на него, а потом неожиданно наклонился и поцеловал. 

Баки открыл глаза и удивленно посмотрел на Стива. Стив встретил его взгляд, ни в малейшей степени не испытывая ни смущения, ни стыда. Он улыбнулся.

— Слишком много всего сразу?

Баки обнял Стива и прижал его к себе. 

— Нет, не слишком много, но… Ты же знаешь, что ты меня заводишь, правда?

Стив рассмеялся.

— Это поэтому ты меня вчера выгнал из ванной? — Он ещё сильнее рассмеялся, когда Баки покраснел. — Всё в порядке. Сейчас я могу сделать тебе подарок получше на твой день рождения.

— Ты уверен?

— Никогда не был более в чём-то уверен. 

Он наклонился и снова поцеловал Баки. Даже если это будет всего лишь одна ночь, это стоит того, чтобы увидеть Баки один раз по-настоящему счастливым.


End file.
